


【授翻/哈德】一只猫头鹰

by w_w



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_w/pseuds/w_w
Summary: 原著向，战后马尔福一家失势。德拉科被逮捕后，傲罗们对他进行了折磨。他们允许德拉科用猫头鹰传信求助。他选择了找哈利·波特.





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663504) by [Whiterabbit11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterabbit11/pseuds/Whiterabbit11). 

> 这是我在ao3上看的第一篇英文哈德文，很喜欢作者大大的情节安排。第一次试着翻译英文文章，不妥的地方请多多包涵~

德拉科颤抖着伸手去拿羽毛笔。他听到身后的傲罗们在窃笑，笃定他会用这头猫头鹰联系一些马尔福家的人——比如一位腐败又自命不凡的律师。但是，在伏地魔被打败之后，马尔福家原先的那些律师们都自身难保，根本不可能再给他提供帮助。德拉科倒吸了一口气。这里冷得要命，不过他很确定傲罗们会乐意抓住这个时机狠狠揍他一顿来让他暖和起来。  
  
他最近一直让布雷斯·扎比尼负责他那边的法律工作，尽管现在已经没有多少需要做的了。布雷斯为纳西莎保下了一所伦敦的联排别墅。他们在英国的其他财产都被查封为“赔款”，而德拉科还没傻到澄清这一点——即马尔福家其实仍然非常富有。  
在过去的五年里，他和纳西莎一直低调行事，安静地住在他们的小房子里，等待着德拉科五年的旅行禁令结束。但是他们在欧洲大陆的其他地方还拥有着大量的财产，包括一些麻瓜的财产。  
到最后卢修斯都没有走远，因为他知道阿兹卡班就要来了，他可能没有活下去的机会。于是在黑魔王的眼皮底下，他和德拉科把马尔福家巨额的财富存进了麻瓜的银行。  
  
德拉科打起精神来想，一旦这一切结束，他和母亲就会悄悄离开离开英国。他们的希腊岛屿、他们在法国的葡萄园、还有在瑞士的迷人城堡，都不会任何受到影响。然而，如果他不能在接下来的二十四小时内与逮捕他的人一起活下来，他将永远看不到这些东西。  
傲罗一直在调查伦敦黑巫师的活动，并且在没有任何证据的情况下开始了对德拉科的搜查。但不论是证据的搜集，还是让布雷斯去为他做任何事情，都需要一定的时间。到那个时候，傲罗可能已经把他打到失去了知觉。更糟的是，他们中的有些人还会用一些恶意和色情的眼光来对他进行各种评判。  
  
二十三岁的德拉科比以往任何时候都更漂亮。安静的生活和部里一成不变的下级文员工作很适合他。他毫不怀疑他能重返社会的一部分原因在于他优雅的外表，尽管还有更大一部分原因要归功于哈利波特。  
波特在审判中为他辩护，并向威森加摩里那些想把一个十八岁男孩判终身监禁的法官们发泄着熊熊怒火。波特不愿意看到德拉科在阿兹卡班里度过任何一天。那天他的怒火甚至震动了那间房间地下室的基石。墙壁上的石灰一片一片的剥落了下来。威森加摩觉得德拉科还不足以重要到让他们去冒着激怒一个强大的年轻巫师的风险。  
他们以为波特会为每个人说些什么。但在为德拉科和纳西莎说话之后，波特就离开了。卢修斯被判处终身监禁。一年后，当卢修斯最终病死在阿兹卡班时，他的尸体被转移回马尔福庄园，静静地安葬。波特也来参加了葬礼，他为纳西莎带来了一束百合花，也给德拉科送来了一朵白玫瑰。他告诉德拉科，魔法部的法律部门给了他一份文员的工作。一周后，德拉科按时到岗，却发现自己的上司是赫敏·格兰杰。他一句话也没说，只是埋头苦干。三年时间过去，他和格兰杰虽然没有成为朋友，但他知道她欣赏他的聪明才智和职业道德。而且她很善良，不会滥用职权对他进行打压。相对的，他用自己的判断力帮助赫敏为波特默默掩盖了无数的过失。  
  
波特的傲罗生涯时不时被他的暴力和愤怒、以及他惯有的对规则的漠视所打断。几个黑巫师在波特的手下被结果了性命 - 不是完全死透了，就是永久丧失了行为能力。当他学会了从巫师身上榨干魔法，让那些黑巫师比哑炮好不到哪儿去时，赫敏和罗恩终于忍不住介入了。他们强迫哈利离开了傲罗部。在他们看来，不断让自己陷入危险之中的行为让波特更难从战争中走出来。  
在几年前，德拉科看到波特用言语和力量把整个威森加摩震慑住的时候就发现了他的变化。然而，当时没有人问过他，现在同样也没人问他。让波特无所事事也不会有什么用，他说。  
  
赫敏和罗恩直到现在才明白这一点。波特现在整天沉溺于酒会、睡觉、酗酒和吸毒，而且尽其所能的放纵和糟践自己。赫敏总是带着黑眼圈来上班，报纸上那些边边角角的位置也经常会出现一些以德拉科的洞察力和斯莱特林的狡猾都压制不住的花边新闻。  
  
最后一次这样的事仅仅在几天前。德拉科真诚地希望波特现在神志清醒，因为他是唯一一个能让德拉科完好无损地的走出这个地狱的人。他用那支便宜的羽毛笔浸了浸墨水，开始写了起来。  
  
“波特，  
我很遗憾地通知你，你在傲罗部门的老同事因为怀疑我参加黑巫师的活动，把我拘留在了魔法部的牢房里。你我都知道，我在格兰杰的眼皮底下参加黑暗仪式是几乎不可能的事情。  
而且，上周末我一直在照看你的教子爱德华。而我的母亲和安德洛梅达阿姨上周在洗澡做spa。傲罗们冲破安德洛梅达阿姨家的防御，我刚把泰迪飞路到莫丽·韦斯莱那里，他们就把我拖走了。泰迪很害怕，但我相信他至少是安全的。而我自己却不能这么说。星期天晚上通往阿兹卡班的通道没有开放，但我确信我明天早上会去那里来场旅行。从傲罗彭德尔顿对我动手动脚的程度来看，我也向你保证我会遭到更彻底的殴打，甚至承受更多的伤害。  
波特，拜托，我恳求你的帮助。  
德拉科·马尔福”

德拉科看了看他的信，想知道自己是不写得太多了。但他写下的那些事只不过是事实。泰迪是被托付给他的，因为安德洛梅达觉得波特这些日子的精神状态实在是不稳定。实际上，波特甚至在她离开城镇时都没有作出任何反应。德拉科和泰迪一起度过了一个愉快的周末，还去了伦敦麻瓜居住的哈姆利。当德拉科发觉傲罗打破了安德洛梅达家的防御时，他刚给他的小表弟换上了一套崭新的连体龙衣，正准备睡觉。他立即飞路连接了莫莉·韦斯莱，然后把哭泣的孩子扔了过去。在被傲罗逮捕以前，这些就是他在这段时间里做的所有事情。  
  
德拉科把他的信绑在了傲罗给他的老猫头鹰腿上。老实说，他怀疑这个老家伙根本没有能力把这封信带出门，更不用说穿过伦敦去梅菲尔了。他迅速从口袋里掏出了一块糖锭，这是他自己设计的一种提神醒脑的糖果。在被战争的噩梦笼罩的日子里，他就会用这来使自己保持整夜清醒。这只老猫头鹰看到糖果之后立马振作了起来，并在傲罗注意到以前贪婪地一口把糖吞了下去。几秒钟之后，这只小鸟抖了抖它的羽毛，活像一只活力十足的小猫头鹰。它以极快的速度精神抖擞地飞出了们。德拉科希望魔药能一直撑到他飞到波特那里。

德拉科放了一块糖在自己嘴里，然后转向不怀好意的打量着他的彭德尔顿。不一会儿，他就被拖到了后面的一间牢房里。他把自己蜷缩成一团，准备迎接即将到来的一场酷刑。

德拉科睁开了双眼。他浑身上下到处都冷，除了那些火辣辣的疼着的伤口。他躺在一块冰冷的石板上，这反常的给他腿上和背上的许多瘀伤起到了一点点缓解作用。他的肋骨处传来一阵钻心的疼痛，传递着他脆弱的骨头已经断裂了的信息。他的头上和脸上浸满了鲜血。德拉科模模糊糊地想，他们给他头上来的那几下说不定能让他从剧烈的疼痛中解脱出来。他双腿打着颤，精神上也承受着极度的痛苦。  
钻心咒给他带来的精神损伤使他错过了最后两剂药水。他的姨妈和黑魔王再也受不到任何惩罚。事实上，贝拉姨妈呆在马尔福庄园的日子里，她把不可饶恕咒在他们身上运用得越发熟练。  
德拉科现在使用的是自己发明的一套严格的魔药制度，能把把损害最大程度地控制在一定范围内，这样他至少还可以继续工作和活动。由于被囚禁，他能想像到傲罗们在看到他止不住打颤的双腿和手指时，一时兴起又想出新的折磨他的花样。不过现在他多少还穿着衣服，所以他认为他们目前还没有对他实施骚扰。  
  
德拉科闭上眼睛，尽可能地集中精力去回忆那双绿色的眼睛。  
“求你，求你”他想。在他虚弱的状态下，他对自己的软弱并不感到羞耻。“拜托你，波特。在我经历的每一个可怕的时刻，你都会来到我身边。这次也不要让我失望。“  
  
德拉科觉得自己的意识再次消失了。但在他耳朵里的嗡嗡声中，他突然听到了一声吼叫。墙壁和地板都在微微震动，好像有一股巨大的力量正在远处摇动着它们。通过颤动的、无法聚焦的双眼，德拉科意识到他牢房门上的铰链被人取了下来。和这个地方狂风骤雨即将到来的压迫感形成对比的是，这个开门的动作安静而谨慎。  
门几乎是悄无声息的被推开了，一道影子迅速闪了进来。牢房外传来低吼。德拉科的脑袋动不了，因此看不到外面发生了什么。

那道影子变成了一道男人的身影。一个柔和低沉的声音在德拉科的耳边说着话，告诉他现在已经安全了，什么都不用担心。德拉科的身体被一道咒语点亮，一双温暖有力的双臂小心翼翼地把他抱了起来。当他们都感觉到德拉科的双腿在颤抖时，那双手臂轻轻地晃了晃，但随后他就被紧紧按进一个温暖的胸膛里。他听到了一阵强烈有力的心跳在他耳边响起。德拉科深吸了一口气，让波特身上令人安心的气息充满他的鼻子，然后两眼一黑，失去了知觉。


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科在哈利家休养，以及痊愈后去寻找哈利~

几个小时里，德拉科的意识都处于混沌中。波特抱着他冲出了魔法部，飞路到了一个安静的地方。把他安置在一张柔软的床上。治疗师前来查看他的情况，一边检查治疗着他的伤口，一边用温柔的声音安抚着他。  
波特压抑着怒气看着德拉科身上的伤痕。每当治疗师在德拉科身上发现一处骨折的痕迹，房间里所有的家具就会疯狂摇晃并嘎嘎作响。当治疗师意识到德拉科腿部和手部的颤抖是系统性疾病，与殴打无关时，波特已经怒气冲冲地摔门而出。德拉科隐约听到赫敏和罗恩在恳求波特冷静下来。

德拉科不得不用尽他全身的力气，来拒绝治疗师强迫他服用的针对神经损伤的魔法部标准药剂。就在他怀疑治疗师会趁他神志不清强制给他注射时，波特赶回来替他解了围。波特告诉奥黛丽治疗师，德拉科每天都和赫敏一起工作，这还是第一次有人发现德拉科受到过钻心咒的伤害。因此，他一定有其他的方法来处理这件事。

德拉科感激地点了点头。骨头愈合和瘀伤消退的感觉似曾相识，同时也让人困倦无比。床上散发着淡淡的属于波特的味道。德拉科厚着脸皮在枕头上蹭了蹭，然后进入了梦乡。

德拉科是突然被一阵声音惊醒的。他意识到他的母亲和安德洛梅达阿姨已经赶到了。纳西莎明显是在强装镇定，因为当她看到他时，忍不住哭了出声，双手颤抖着来到他面前。安德洛梅达从她身后走过来，拿出了德拉科装魔药的小手提箱。他感激地看着她。两个女人一起扶着他坐起来，在他的指示下给他找出了合适剂量的药水。治疗师回来时惊讶极了。她惊奇地上下打量着德拉科。他手部的颤抖症状已经明显消退，腿也从痛苦的痉挛中解放出来。“药效不会持续很久。”德拉科告诉他。“由于之前没有服用足够的剂量，我的身体需要几天才能恢复过来。”韦斯莱治疗师——德拉科认出了她是珀西韦斯莱的妻子——问他是谁创造并制作了这种药，德拉科回答她，这都是他在被软禁而且连一个愿意见他的治疗师的都找不到的那段时间里，自己一个人干的。就连躲在门后偷看的格兰杰都忍不住为此感到惊叹。没有人发明过一种真正能减轻钻心咒长期影响的药剂，尽管可能是因为他们没有一位真正伟大的魔药大师教父。德拉科把西弗勒斯斯内普的笔记作为为实验的起点，并在自己身上进行了实验。

德拉科问格兰杰救他的那个人去哪儿了。把他从监狱带出来之后，波特就一直守在他床边，但这个时候却莫名其妙不见人影。赫敏扯了一下自己的卷发，黝黑的皮肤涨得通红。“罗恩和他在一起。”她闪烁其词。德拉科只是专注地盯着她，脑袋歪向一边，就像他在工作时等她解释波特搞砸事情的细节那样。她叹了口气。“哈利费了好大劲才把你弄到这里，德拉科。”她说，“他违抗了金斯莱让他等到周一早上的直接命令，打破了牢房的防御和大门，还袭击了关押你的傲罗。”

赫敏继续咬着嘴唇。“他把他们绑起来了，”她告诉整个房间的人，“他不知道从哪儿变出了一堆金属触须，堵住了那些傲罗的嘴，把他们关进了牢房里。不知道出于什么原因，其中有一个人还一丝不挂。没有人能打破这个咒语把他们放出来。”  
“让他们等到星期一早上吧。”德拉科幸灾乐祸地说。让他惊讶的是，赫敏撇了撇嘴。“是的，我觉得咒语到那时就会失效。但哈利和金斯利还是会有麻烦。他以前安然无恙的克服了很多困难，但整个魔法部，尤其是金斯莱，已经对他为所欲为的行为感到厌倦了。赫敏说完最后一句，烦躁地皱起了眉毛。但德拉科只是翻了个白眼。“波特有权做他喜欢做的事。”他低声说。

“这儿终于有个讲道理的人了！”波特绕过赫敏走进了房间。“病人怎么样了？”他一边问韦斯莱治疗师，一边仔细打量着德拉科。“比你之前问我的三十五次要好得多。”治疗师尖刻的回答。她静静地浏览着德拉科的诊断书：“你的魔药真是一个奇迹，马尔福，圣戈芒怎么没有用到它们？这能帮助很多那些自战争以来仍然受苦的人们。”德拉科淡淡一笑：“在这件事情上，我没有让一个圣戈芒或是魔法部的人来见我的权利。”他告诉她，“甚至我已经开始在魔法部工作。他们根本不相信我，也不相信我发明的各种药剂，就是这样。”

他耸了耸肩。这个动作挤压到了他还未愈合的肋骨，让他开始痛苦地喘息，并剧烈咳嗽。波特抢在了纳西莎前面搂住德拉科的肩膀，扶着他放松躺下。“你现在应该休息。他坚定地对德拉科说。”“我们过多久后能带他回去？”纳西莎焦急地问。“他不会回去。”波特在治疗师回答之前大声宣布。房间里的每一双眼睛都难以置信地转向波特。德拉科小声嘟囔：“我如果回家，傲罗们只会把我再拖回去。我在这里是安全的。”  
在他闭上眼睛并假装疲惫地睡着之前，他似乎看到了波特脸上得意的神情。人们陆陆续续离开，房间慢慢空了。只有波特和另一个人留了下来。

他悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝。这时候罗恩小声说话了，警告波特魔法部会在早上接下来的几个小时不遗余力的对付他。波特不以为然地哼了一声，用手把他凌乱的黑色卷发拨弄得更乱。“尽管让他去抓好了，”他咆哮道，“我们受每一条已知法律条文的保护。他们没有权利把一个无辜的人关起来，也没有权利扣留他的药物，更没有权利殴打他或是对他动手动脚。我知道那个彭德尔顿是个什么人。我和他一起工作过。我还知道德拉科是他喜欢的类型。“金发美人这种类型？”韦斯莱笑着问道，做了个鬼脸。“既漂亮又容易受伤的类型。”波特低声说。

德拉科还在装睡，这让他错过了韦斯莱脸上的表情。但他听到罗恩以一种奇怪的语气说：“不只是彭德尔顿喜欢的类型，对吗？”在罗恩出门之前。他听到波特找了把椅子在他床边坐下，然后他不得不真的好好睡上一觉了。

德拉科沿着翻倒巷的一条小路急匆匆地走着。这条街甚至连名字都没有，又脏又乱，到处散落着垃圾。夜间行走的女巫以及其他人纷纷避开了德拉科挺拔和自信的身影。他精心定制的衣服和他小时候穿的奢侈品完全不同，但对这个地方的人来说还是过于华丽了。他在黑暗中就像金色飞贼一样闪闪发光。

德拉科小心翼翼地绕过了更多垃圾，心烦意乱地想着最近发生的一切。波特对于傲罗对待德拉科的方式大为不满，现在赫敏的部门也在对这些人进行彻底调查。但到目前为止，进展并不顺利。德拉科被迫休假以免妨碍诉讼程序，但赫敏几乎每天都要对他进行评估。他要求她做的另一件事是查清是谁获得了马尔福家以前在英国的房产所有权。据说这些都被魔法部没收并作为了战争赔偿，但赫敏查到魔法部高层的几个家伙暗地把这些财产据为了己有，根本没向公众赔款。德拉科冷冷地一笑，屏住了呼吸。他一边向前走着，一边想着自己给她的需要调查的名单，以此来安慰自己。每一个住在曾经的马尔福庄园里，并在战后步步高升的政客们都确信德拉科明白现在的情形——马尔福家族现在在社会上的地位已经一落千丈。德拉科什么也没做，什么也没说，只是耐心地等待像赫敏这样的人听他说话。现在，她已经把锐利法目光转向了魔法部的高层。这些人正忙于在报刊上为自己洗白而苦苦挣扎，以至于没有剩下的时间来帮助傲罗掩盖自己的行径。不过不太令人愉快的是，赫敏在魔法部正处于一个内外交困的局面。公众对政治欺诈的每一个新发现都感到怒不可遏，许多心怀不满的政客不得不放弃他们的豪华的、偷来的房子，还有他们轻松的部门职位。赫敏现在不管走到哪儿都跟着一个只有韦斯莱家族成员组成的的忠诚保镖团。

这让德拉科不得不承担起了处理和波特有关的麻烦事的责任。

德拉科叹了口气，寻找着那扇掉漆发臭的门。那扇门通向着伦敦巫师界最糟糕的饮酒场所。 德拉科可不像赫敏那样善良，并且他手头有很多空余时间。哈利一进镇上的酒吧，他就奇迹般地追踪到了他。想必波特选择了这个地方，是因为他认为德拉科不会屈尊到这里来。但是德拉科非常明白怎么自己应该怎么做，而且是按照格兰杰的做事方式来进行。他在挥手挡开入口的防御，悄悄地溜了进去。脏乱的房间

闻起来只比外面的小巷好一点点，德拉科厌恶地撇了撇嘴。他真的不知道波特出了什么毛病。在他救出德拉科之后的几天里，他几乎是兴高采烈，并且保持着清醒。在德拉科休养的这段时间里，他一直呆在格里莫广场空荡荡的大房间里，帮病人取东西，和那些被允许进入的人彬彬有礼地交谈，并且赶走那些想要闯进来的魔法部的人。德拉科认为波特很享受这个使用魔法力量的借口。他自己其实也非常喜欢观看波特给那些威胁他们的傲罗施法，因为那些傲罗就像食死徒曾经做过的那样在格里莫广场外不停徘徊。波特也很有创造力，从一些简单的小咒语开始，比如不断充盈的膀胱，或者是恶心的胃部不适。当那些人学会了这些咒语的反咒，波特就开始使用真正显示出他力量的适当防御咒语。虽然房子的外面充满了难以捉摸的防护和诅咒，里面的一切却都温暖而舒适。

有一次德拉科可以下楼走动看，波特甚至为他做了一顿饭，而且有一段时间感觉真的很......不错。当泰迪和他最喜欢的堂兄兼教父一起过夜时，德拉科看到了一种他从未想过自己能够经历的温暖家庭生活。当波特看着一个穿着麻瓜龙身连体衣、顶着一头马尔福特有的金发和尖尖的小鼻子、刚刚沐浴完的小泰迪时，表情明显快要融化了。而真正的德拉科费了好大的劲才把这条小龙弄上床睡觉，因为他的教父还想再给他讲一个故事。

但是不久后德拉科就痊愈了，一切又回归从前。布雷斯和赫敏通过适当的渠道合作，以确保德拉科不会被关到阿兹卡班。纳西莎很想让她心爱的儿子再次回家。于是，德拉科收拾好了那些搬到波特家里的东西，向主人告别去了。他发现波特脾气变得特别暴躁。他们大打出手，就像以前他们在学校打过的一样激烈。他们拔出魔杖互相攻击，向对方说些愚蠢的话。最后几天所有的亲密和友谊荡然无存。德拉科最后气冲冲地走了。从那时起，他们几乎没有说过一句话。只有当德拉科从一家糟糕透顶的酒吧、俱乐部，或者从一个令人难忘的场合——一个妓院里把身上浸满了火焰威士忌的波特拖回家时，他们才会有一点点交流。德拉科尽量不在这种恶劣的气氛碰任何东西。他知足地想，这里绝对不是妓院，尽管他确信如果顾客愿意的话是可以安排的。他真诚地希望波特今天没有这么做。当他发现到在妓院里参加波特的派对的各种男男女女都是金发时，他已经感到非常心烦意乱。甚至更让他心烦的是，当德拉科小心翼翼地提起这件事时，罗恩韦斯莱甚至一点儿也没表现出惊讶。事实上，韦斯莱朝德拉科翻了个白眼，说：“好吧，现在这没什么奇怪的，”从那以后，德拉科就一直在思考这件事。

德拉科试图在这场“游戏”中抬起头来环顾四周。黑暗中可以看到几个醉汉的身影，但没有一个是波特。这里没有二楼，所以他一定在这个房间里。德拉科内心呻吟着，觉得自己已经受够了。波特的防御魔法非常出色，有时德拉科需要花费好几个小时才能突破防御找到他，即使他已经喝得酩酊大醉或者沉溺在药物中。今天，德拉科采取了更直接的方式。他脱掉长大衣，扭着臀侧身走向吧台，转过头面对着整个房间。德拉科坐到了一个肮脏的吧台凳上，为他剪裁考究的裤子皱了皱眉。为了达到效果，他甚至撅了撅嘴，想引起酒保的注意。但还没等他叫住酒保，他就感觉到有个粗壮的家伙来到了他肘边。当一个粗野的恶棍气息碰到他敏感的鼻子时，他不得不闭上眼睛。但是当他被问到像他这样的漂亮男孩在这样的地方做什么时，他不得不挤出一个假笑。在他说自己只是想喝一杯并且不想找麻烦的时候，他甚至还微微脸红了一下。他感觉到一只肥手紧紧搂着他的腰，让他恶心不已。德拉科在他的头脑中开始倒数十秒倒计时。他扭动着身子，看起来妩媚极了，但实际上是他在试图着摆脱那那个男人的下意识动作。当他想要的诱惑者突然松弛下巴并且睁大眼睛时，他已经达到了六岁。德拉科冷静地想，这个大个子瘫倒在地板上时，他的外貌似乎有所改善。他坐在凳子上转过身来，同时交叉双臂和双腿。当他对上哈利波特那双威士威士忌色的眼睛时，他尽量让自己的目光尖锐和充满威胁。“波特，”他哼了一声，“你加入我们真是太好了。你经常来这里，对吗？“德拉科用一种尽可能烦人的语调说。事实上，他已经练过了。但波特并没有像往常那样上钩。他的眼睛紧紧盯着德拉科的长腿，以一种非常明显的方式舔了舔嘴唇。“不知道我是想打你还是上你。”他含糊不清地对德拉科说。当金发少爷正怒气冲冲地要发火时，波特双腿开始发软，眼睛对上了那双冷谈的灰眼睛。在那一瞬间，德拉科一把把波特的手臂拉倒自己的肩膀上，然后他开始把他往酒吧外拖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小龙为了找到哈利真是不惜牺牲色相以身做饵......  
有些俚语怎么翻也翻不好QAQ


	3. （三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喝醉酒的哈利抱着德拉科撒娇~以及酒醒之后敞开心扉告诉大家真相  
德拉科正式回应小哈的感情了！

“我怎么看不到一双充满感情的眼睛和会微微泛红的脸呢？”当德拉科正用力把他搬到到格里莫广场的旧沙发上时，波特哀叫道。德拉科很惊讶这么多次波特都没有把他拦在格里莫广场的防护咒外面，但不管怎么说这让他得以把波特弄回家。而且至少这次他也没有因为幻影移形而吐自己一身。

德拉科叹了口气，试图控制住自己的脾气，同时拍开了波特在他身上四处游走的爪子。喝醉的波特总是喜欢对德拉科搂搂抱抱，但是今晚有些变本加厉。“我去给你倒杯茶和宿醉药水。” 德拉科见状直截了当地对他说，但是一个救世主大小的“章鱼”让他一步也走不了。波特紧紧搂住德拉科的腰，嘴里哀叫着想要引起他的注意。德拉科再次叹了口气，退后一步，让波特把他拉到沙发上。他跌进了一个大大的拥抱。波特把德拉科修长的双腿拉过去搭上自己的膝盖，好让自己可以紧紧依偎着他的脖子。德拉科迅速挥舞着魔杖，施了一个强劲的清洁咒语。这让波特又开始呜咽起来。但是随着廉价酒精的臭味褪去，德拉科也不由自主地放松下来。

他不想深入思考自己为什么允许波特这么做。这里温暖安全，波特现在身上的气味也很好闻。难道前食死徒就没资格享受一下片刻的安宁吗？更何况波特可能不会记得今天发生的一切。这么想着，德拉科甚至大胆地用自己的手指拨弄起了波特乱糟糟又粗糙的黑色卷发，而波特几乎发出了顺从的咕噜声。

“你从来没有要求过这些。” 德拉科心不在焉的嘟囔着，一边整理着波特一捋粗糙的头发。“要求什么？”波特睡眼惺忪地问。“额，眼睛和会泛红的脸。” 德拉科有些害羞了。波特对着德拉科的脖子里哼笑了一声，这种奇怪的感觉让德拉科狠狠扯了一下波特的头发。波特只是轻轻呻吟了一声，然后又靠了过去。“大多数人都不按要求去做。”他告诉德拉科，这让金发少爷嗤之以鼻。“自六岁起我就再也没有脸红过。没有哪个自尊的斯莱特林会这么做的。”他坚定地告诉波特，感到对方的笑容越来越靠近他的脖子。“我以前让你脸红过，”波特像做梦一样地说道，“当你来感谢我把你从阿兹卡班救出来时——第一次。”“好吧，但那次我只是想和你握手！而且你一直这样！这太无礼了，波特！”德拉科告诫道。波特仍然笑着，但双手把德拉科搂得更紧了。“然后你逃跑了，”他抱怨道，“在我能吻你之前。”

德拉科安静了下来。这种温柔的调情固然很好，但他们现在正驶向危险的地带，而且波特还是一种醉醺醺的状态。“让我给你拿药水来，”他轻声哄诱着，但波特把他抱得更紧了。“你总是想从我身边逃开。”他抱怨道。“你住在这里的时候，我以为我们相处得很好，这样的生活真是棒极了，还有泰迪和我们在一起。我甚至为你做了你最喜欢的晚餐，结果你选择了离开！”发表了这番简短的讲话后，波特挑衅似的又钻进了德拉科的脖子。“我还剩下什么，嗯？和那些只想要我的钱或我的魔法的人一起喝酒，鬼混？”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“可怜的富家小男孩，”他嘲讽道，没有理会波特怀疑的哼哼声。“你才是富家男孩，小马尔福少爷！”他吼道，松开了手，让德拉科得以够到他的魔杖。直到德拉科召唤来他自己发明的超强宿醉药水，波特都一直保持着沉默。

德拉科通常会给给波特配上一杯茶，但是由于另一个男人不肯让他走，他只好把它喝得干干净净。“两大口。”他命令道。他若有所思地看着波特喝酒，然后又小心地盖上瓶子。“波特，”他开始说话。波特不情愿地放开他让他能够再次站起来。“波特...和你一起参加派对的那些荡妇并不在乎你的魔法，只在乎你的钱。到底是谁在尝试使用你的魔法？”

波特棕褐色的皮肤下泛起红色，绿色的眼睛努力避开德拉科的视线。他看起来很内疚。“波特，” 德拉科拿出了他能集中的所有权威，“你现在他妈的都干了些什么？格兰杰知道这件事吗？”波特用手抹了抹脸，显然在药水和德拉科审问的双重影响下突然清醒了过来。“你知道，她不再是格兰杰了，”他闪烁其词地说。“他们已经结婚两年了。”“所以呢？韦斯莱夫人有很多，但格兰杰只有一个！”

“我听到了！”赫敏的声音从房间外面传来，把两人都吓了一跳。她摇摇晃晃地迅速走过来，掸去了撒在肚子上的飞路粉。“我知道你对我的关心比你表现出来的要多，德拉科 马尔福，”当她叹息一声坐在扶手椅上后，她取笑道。波特很快给赫敏拿了个脚凳，她抬起脚，感激地对他点点头。“我甩掉了比尔，但我想他很快就会来的。”她警告道。“那么，发生了什么，朋友们？”她问道，还强调了“们”字。

德拉科酸溜溜地看着她。“好吧，作为你的朋友，我应该告诉你，你变胖了。”“你知道我怀孕了，你这混蛋。”她回击道。“这就是罗恩这么过分保护我的原因。”“你应该选查理韦斯莱，他看起来更好看，” 德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，避开了一个带着“想想孩子！”指向他的蜇人咒。然后他把锐利的目光转向波特，后者正咧嘴笑着，注视着整个过程。这使另一个人想起他醉酒的时候不小心说了太多，然后他又涨红了脸，再次闭上了眼睛。“哦哦。”赫敏立刻说道。波特痛苦地退缩了一下。“所以哈利，你现在做了什么？”

在一阵大喊大叫之后，德拉科在波特阴暗的客厅里踱来踱去。比尔来了又走，被罗恩训斥了一顿之后又安抚了一番。后者目前正在揉搓他妻子的脚，对德拉科来说，这从哪个方面看起来都很恶心，但他理解罗恩可能是在控制格兰杰的脾气和血压。他用手捂住了脸。他需要喝一杯，但他知道，如果他提出来，波特也会想要一杯的。那个白痴最近显然喝得够多了。他决定谨慎行事，于是叫来了他私人的小精灵宾奇给大家送茶。他们静静地等着，直到她端上全套茶水，三明治和蛋糕回来。尽管已经很晚了，他们还是安静地吃了起来，三个人都顺着格兰杰最想吃的食物，并把剩下的一扫而空。稍微恢复了一点精神，德拉科把注意力集中在波特身上。

“所以，让我把话说清楚。”他长叹一声说。波特看起来很执拗。“实际上，伦敦有黑巫师活动。那些愚蠢的傲罗是对的，实际上他们正在密谋另一个黑魔王的崛起。并且正在复活的黑魔王是你……你，哈利·波特。对吗？”

波特畏缩了一下。“好吧，你这样说的时候听起来很糟糕。”

“我差点被拖到阿兹卡班去了，你这个白痴！”德拉科尖叫着，然后用手梳理了一下头发，做了一个自我安慰的姿势。当波特大喊并瞪着赫敏的时候，他感觉好多了。她对蜇人咒一向掌握得很好。韦斯莱似乎忍不住要大笑出声。德拉科继续说：“你认为这是个好主意，因为你可以从内部把他们一网打尽。是这样吗？”波特含糊地点了点头。“我认为这是一个好计划，”他喃喃道。“这个计划本身倒不坏，”韦斯莱若有所思。“也许除了你没有告诉其他人的那部分。金斯莱已经注意你几个星期了，甚至是几个月。赫敏一直在担心要把你绳之以法。傲罗们把无辜的人们从各个地方扯进来。” 说到这里，韦斯莱朝德拉科挥了挥手。“而且这么长时间以来，您认为不应该让他们知道他们抓错人了吗？”“除了非常危险的部分，你还可能在那里被杀或致残，而我们所知道的一切只是你要黑化？这是真的，哈利？”赫敏的眼睛睁大了，里面闪烁着不寻常的泪光。而波特第一次露出了沮丧。“其他所有人都在说'哈利不，而哈利却说'哈利是”，”韦斯莱抱怨道，“这又会是一场血腥的战争。”

“看，开始时只有一些黑暗的仪式和咒语，你知道，非常无害的东西。我没有让他们伤害任何麻瓜或造成重大伤害。但是一旦他们意识到我的强大，他们就想让我成为他们的领导者。他们开始讨论另一个黑魔王。每次我去开会，都会有更多人参加。他们大多只是想体验一下我的力量，一点额外的魔法可以让人感到振奋。我越是回避，他们越是施压。我估计现在大约有三十个人，他们来自世界各地。其中肯定有一些是被赫敏查处的政客。他们也获得了资金，昂贵的药剂原料和精美的书籍。他们甚至拿了一根据说是里德尔的骨头。他们现在谈论是真正的dark shit……”波特的声音越来越小，他低下头看着自己的双手。

“黑魔法会留下痕迹，波特。” 德拉科喃喃道。他绕着桌子走了一圈，站在波特面前。他轻轻地摸了摸波特脸上那道臭名昭著的闪电疤痕，穿过了他的眉毛，几乎碰到了那双绿眼睛。“您已经看到了这么多，吸收了这么多。你的噩梦还不够糟糕吗？”当另一个人试图转身离开时，他抬起波特的脸。波特现在似乎在强忍泪水。“战争结束了，”德拉科低声说。“其他人可以打剩下的仗，尽管他们能力不强。”“结束了？”波特轻声问。“剩下了什么给我？邓布利多把我培养成一名战士，为了更伟大的利益牺牲自己。我现在该怎么办，德拉科？这个新世界没有我的位置，因为这个世界本来就不应该是我的。我注定无法活下去。”当一滴眼泪从他手上滑落到波特的脸上时，德拉科的心痛了一下。他走近了一步，让波特贴着他的胸膛，紧紧地拥抱着面前的人。格兰杰擦着眼泪，韦斯莱也抱住了她。

疲惫席卷了德拉科。他在温柔的拥抱下屈服了，又坐回了波特的腿上。波特发出了满足的声音，这让德拉科觉得，如果他们在过去的几年里只是费心约对方出去，而不是找其他人寻欢作乐，那么这一切本来是可以避免的。在德拉科的怀抱里，有一个地方是属于波特的。他们只需要解决另一个麻烦。幸运的是，德拉科身边有个可怕的两人组。他看了看格兰杰和韦斯莱，发现他们的表情看起充满了严肃和关怀。这让德拉科以某种方式强烈地回想起了学校，每次波特——哈利——满身是血地出现。毕竟，他们是让哈利活着的专家。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是没翻完...太对不起大家了...下章完结


	4. （完结+番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切结束后的生活~  
终于翻完了！！！大家要是喜欢这篇文章的话请多去原文给原作者点赞~感谢看到这里的你~

（四）

德拉科小心翼翼地靠在昏暗肮脏的地牢的墙上，发誓要亲手杀死哈利·波特。他和罗恩·韦斯莱隐藏了身份，装成新的追随者被哈利带到一个黑巫师的聚会上。因为是新人，他们被降级安排到了房间的后面，不过这也正合他们意。

其他的黑巫师要求德拉科和罗恩消除他们的魔力。德拉科走在前面，当那些人看到他那光亮的白金头发时，他们窃笑起来。尽管没有人提他的名字——他们都记得伏地魔是怎样用他的追随者来对付他们的——那头马尔福家的标志性金发他们不会认错。

但他们忘了让罗恩消除他的魔力。他妈的外行 ，德拉科酸溜溜地想，虽然在许多方面他们并不比食死徒差，但他们也好不到哪里去。同样的陈腐的观念喷涌而出：纯血统的优越性，保持巫师的纯洁性，等等等等。德拉科几乎目睹了他的整个纯血统家族都被黑魔王的亲手摧毁，因此他的耐心相当有限。像往常一样，人们只能看到他们想看到的东西。

在房间的中央，哈利身边围满了追随者。他们实际上是在向他鞠躬，亲吻他的戒指。德拉科知道那枚麻瓜戒指是哈利在诺丁山市集花十英镑上买下的。按照德拉科的计划，波特会戴上一枚特殊的戒指，而且这个戒指甚至会根据佩戴者的心情改变颜色。波特很擅长让戒指按照他想要的颜色发光，所以特别令人印象深刻。现在，这枚戒指是漂亮的银色，这使他的追随者好奇地回头看着德拉科毫无魔力的眼睛。

“让我们开始吧。”一位似乎是领导者的人喊道。德拉科似乎听出了一位受欢迎的政治家的声音，不过以后还有的是时间来进行这些工作。聚集完的人们全都穿着简单的黑色长袍，用厚厚的兜帽遮住他们的脸。这里没有闪亮的银色面具。当人们高喊时，一根肮脏的骨头被放置在一个画好的圆圈的中心，旁边还有一盘似乎是内脏的东西。德拉科厌恶了撇了撇嘴，一股腐肉味扑面而来。这些人总是很喜欢用一些内脏之类的东西，而他，作为其中之一，却再也不想见到血淋淋的肠子了。高喊声似乎把魔力从空中召唤了出来，并把它凝聚成炫目的金色光束，在人群周围形成一道光晕。就连哈利的黑魔法也变得金光闪闪、威力巨大。德拉科简直不敢相信他们认为这个人会成为黑魔王。显然，今晚他们是想唤醒伏地魔的灵魂，来给他们指引方向。好吧，德拉科不需要用一个秘密的地牢和的咒语来告诉他们，黑魔王只关心自己的寿命，其他的一切在他眼里都该死。

正如德拉科所预测，没有纯净的容器，就无法唤醒灵魂。他们需要一个处女，最好是一个没被触碰过的孩子，和一个真正邪恶的举动来让整个混乱的事情顺利进行。伦敦很快就不可能有找到处女的机会了，所以一定要是个孩子。德拉科希望他们衣服上的麻瓜追踪器能让金斯莱在这个隐蔽的地牢中找到而他们，赶在他们作为祭品被伤害之前。

在下一刻，仿佛是被他的想法召唤而来，德拉科听到了格兰杰的声音。当她被拖到追随者面前并被摔在地上时，她大声哭叫着，挣扎着。她的头发比平时更加乱糟糟，衣服撕破了，上面沾着血迹，装着哈利未来教子的肚子裸露出来。韦斯莱和哈利似乎都没有任何反应，只是继续高喊着。领头人拿着一把巨大的银刀走上前来，把它拿给哈利看，显然是在示意他切开格兰杰的肚子。

德拉科知道哈利在伤害格兰杰或她的孩子之前会先切了他自己的内脏谢罪，于是德拉科也一直随着人群高喊着，悄悄地挪到更有利的位置，并把魔杖准备好。在他的余光中，他可以看到韦斯莱也在做同样的事情。格兰杰本人尽管看上去很疲惫，但还是慢慢地保持着平衡，站了起来。哈利拿着刀走上前，当他弯腰时，她把手伸进了长袍，抓起自己藏在里面的魔杖。不一会儿，她站了起来，魔杖朝外，与哈利背靠着背。

德拉科开了第一枪，击中了那个试图逃跑的思维敏捷的头目。他刚一落地，格兰杰和韦斯莱就无缝配合发射了一道道防御性和进攻性的咒语。哈利正在做些不同的事情。他们早先的咒语发出的光芒仍在持续，哈利似乎用手抓住了它，凭借自己纯粹的力量和思想，把它扭曲成其他的东西。它慢慢地把黑巫师们拉得更近，就像一根活的魔法绳。德拉科和韦斯莱挣脱了束缚，但其他人发觉过来时，已经被黄金三人组和德拉科包围了。

一切都结束了。

德拉科如释重负地叹了一口气，一边转动着魔杖，想放倒周围的守卫。他能听到外面傲罗的呼喊声，以及越来越多的魔法部人员幻影移形到这里的噗噗声。几分钟后，魔法部的全部力量就会来到这里。韦斯莱抓着格兰杰，时不时给她一个吻，试图去除让她身上看起来伤痕累累的魔法。她对他的容忍还算不错，考虑到她自己的魔力已经用在了维持哈利的魔法绳上。她确实是她这个年龄最聪明的女巫，她已经研究出了用魔杖控制伤痕的方法。

与此同时，哈利悄悄走到德拉科的身边，用胳膊肘轻轻地碰了他一下。德拉科白了他一眼，暗示他没有被原谅，并且绝对没有可能。哈利一副垂头丧气的样子，又用胳膊肘碰了碰他。随着一声长长的叹息，德拉科把他拉进了一个深深的、彻底的、可爱的吻中——他早该这么做了。的确，很快，哈利就把德拉科推到地牢的肮脏墙壁上靠着，德拉科甚至都没有想过他的头发上落了多少污垢，而是感受着哈利两腿之间传来的美妙的压迫感。在哈利的身后上，德拉科听到韦斯莱微弱地嘟囔着：“这是时候吗？”而格兰杰则在一旁窃笑。他们一直维持着那个姿势，直到傲罗终于到达这里并撤消了指控。金斯莱亲自来了这里，格兰杰和韦斯莱只好对他敷衍地解释了一下事情的经过。哈利终于被拉离了他的“奖赏”，他迅速地把过去几个星期发生的事情告诉了部长，同时紧紧地搂着德拉科的腰。金斯利的目光在两人身上扫来扫去，但他没说一句话，并且让他们赶紧去享受他们的幸福时光。

当他们终于要离开这个黑暗、阴郁的地方时，德拉科小心翼翼地拿起了一件廉价的黑色斗篷。“不管你怎么说黑魔王，至少他比这更有风度。”他不以为然地嗤之以鼻。哈利露出了几分愤怒：“那些是我选的！”

————————分割线——————————

番外篇

德拉科一边在格里莫广场宽敞的厨房里走来走去，一边轻轻地哼着小曲。他负责监督家养小精灵为孩子们准备一顿美味的夏日午餐，并决定自己动手装饰一些纸杯蛋糕。他知道孩子们很快就会把它们毁了，但至少现在他还能欣赏一下自己的手艺:一排淡绿色的蛋糕整整齐齐地摆放着，上面点缀着闪闪发光的银色装饰。

哈利已经不住在格里莫广场了，但还有许多人住在这里。新命名的掠夺者之家是迷失的男孩和女孩们的避难所。像哈利、里德尔和斯内普这样不受欢迎的人，还有像梅洛普·冈特和莱姆斯·卢平这样被社会遗弃的人，都有了一个可以称之为家的地方。

哈利曾经说过，如果知道住在他们祖屋的孩子们的来历，那些黑巫师会想滚进坟墓里。德拉科尖刻地回答说，如果他们想要发言权，他们应该活得更长一些。现在，那座阴森的老房子已经变成了一个阳光明媚、喧闹嘈杂的地方。最重要的是，对于来自不同背景的孩子们来说，这是一个充满爱的家。有些人来自得不到好好照顾的巫师家庭，有些人，像哈利一样，生活在一个不想要他们的麻瓜世界里。并不是所有的孩子都到了霍格沃茨的年龄，正如罗恩所说的，没有哪个孩子应该住在一个血淋淋的碗柜里，只能期盼魔法的拯救。罗恩仍然暗自生气，因为在他们的世界里，没有一个成年人认为应该把哈利从德思礼家赶走。他和德拉科一起探寻着发现受虐儿童的方法。哈利在家里忙得不可开交。大多数日子里，他回到附近与德拉科合住的联排别墅时，虽然筋疲力尽，内心却充满了喜悦。

他们有一群全职的护士和护工，所有的朋友都根据他们的喜好来凑钱。卢娜是所有孩子的好帮手，她无意间带着孩子们进行了野外远足。纳威照看着场地，帮助孩子们种植魔法和麻瓜的蔬菜和鲜花。迪安负责艺术课，西蒙斯总是一个心甘情愿的玩伴，偶尔也会充满了热情。布莱斯和潘西不太喜欢动手玩，但他们周日会让孩子们享用冰淇淋，还会让他们去看芭蕾舞或魁地奇。他们特别关注斯莱特林的孩子们，因为他们在魔法世界里仍然面临着很多偏见。

赫敏在监督低年级学生的教学项目时不太受欢迎，但正如她所说，低年级学生的教育水平在魔法世界里很糟糕。在她的指导下，从掠夺者之家出来的孩子们比大多数人对这个世界有着更充分的准备。韦斯莱家所有的孩子们甚至都来上课了。赫敏和德拉科也在考虑在附近的一栋楼里开办一所小学，让每个人都能上学。

掠夺者之家有一条不成文的规矩，那就是从来没有真正的空房子，没有哪个孩子会在没有人照看的情况下独自待很长时间。通常在公共区域里至少有一个成年人在忙活，准备着一杯热饮、一块饼干或是一只随时准备倾听的耳朵，家养小精灵们也对孩子们宠爱有加。

尽管整件事都是他的主意，德拉科还是喜欢假装自己不是“波特的蠢事”(他喜欢这么叫它)的一部分。然而，大多数时候，他都是在童年的敌人身边工作，试图帮助那些被忽视的孩子重新拥有一个快乐的童年。当他自己还是一个被宠坏了的、敏感的孩子时，这是一种他无法想象的呵护。这些小强盗没有多少东西可以称得上是他们自己的，而且大多数人来的时候几乎连衣服都没有。但与德拉科享有的特权不同，他们没有背负过高的期望和纯血统的花言耸听，并且不用怕让自己严厉的父亲失望。总的来说，德拉科认为他和哈利在一群不合群的人中间相处得很好。

外面传来的一阵喧闹声宣告了饥肠辘辘的人们的到来，哈利和卢娜领着他们去吃午饭。孩子们整个上午都在温莎公园寻找蝻钩。他们无疑去招惹了公园里的每只鹿、天鹅和松鼠，还用魔法把它们藏起来，不让麻瓜看到，并且还把它们幻影显形到那里和那里，这甚至耗尽了哈利强大的魔法。德拉科为他们安排了一个安静的下午，让他们做些户外杂务，好让哈利有机会在百合花旁的小吊床上休息一会儿。他小心翼翼地把纸杯蛋糕藏了起来，然后去打开后门。

————end————


End file.
